Indigo
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: When Kenshin arrives home late one night, Kaoru's worst fears become a reality when she lays eyes upon a unfamiliar indigo ribbon clenched in his hand. Could this prove to be the end of their love?
1. Chapter 1

.

**Indigo **

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned proudly by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

The night sky had barely scattered with stars when Kenshin finally returned to the Kamiya dojo, gripping an indigo ribbon in hand. His face showed his exhaustion as he slid the door shut, slipped out of his sandals and snuck his way to his room. He exhaled a relieved breath.

_Good. Miss Kaoru is still asleep. _

He slid the shouji open with a relaxed smile. However, once fully opened, shock reverberated in Kenshin's stretching violet eyes. Standing in his room, a bokken in hand, was Kaoru. Her droopy eyes revealed that she had been standing there the entire day without moving an inch, but now her ocean blue eyes flashed in anger.

"And what have _you _been doing today?" she snarled.

Kenshin couldn't find the words to respond, for his response was stuck in the pits of his throat. Kaoru's eyes studied the rurouni suspiciously until they rested upon the indigo ribbon in his clenched hand. For a fleeting moment, her eyes sparked with hurt. Nevertheless, the moment faded and once more her anger soared.

"Who's ribbon is that?"

"Oro?" _That's right! _He had almost forgotten the indigo fabric was there in the palm of his hand. A faint blush found its way upon his cheeks as he stared intently at it. _Oh no... _"Well...uh..." Kenshin tried to figure out just where to begin to explain himself, but Kaoru waited for no explaination.

Her tearducks forming lumps of tears, she took her eyes off the rurouni, murmuring with vigor, "So...your seeing someone I take it?" _That would explain his recent absences during the days and the indigo ribbon, _the thought occured to Kaoru just as a stream of tears flowed from her tightened shut eyes.

Kenshin stepped forward, his eyes clouded. "Miss Kaoru, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Kaoru pushed past him, not daring to allow for his eyes to capture the tears in her eyes. Kenshin darted after her, holding on harder to the ribbon until his knuckles turned pale white. However, by the time he slipped around the corner, Kaoru was no where in sight. The only sign of her that Kenshin could detect were her missing sandals and the dojo door left open ajar.

_Miss Kaoru... _

A sickening feeling nagged at him to chase after her, but something held him back as he slowly stepped to the door and peered out into the dojo yard. He could see her far off in the distance until she disappeared further down the path. Warily, he untwined his fingers from the indigo ribbon and watched as it was carried across the yard by a passing breeze.

Then, he shut his eyes and went back in without another word, a hint of anguish masked on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Indigo **

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned proudly by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

_**Three Days Earlier...**_

"Kenshin! Are you coming?"

Kaoru and Yahiko waited patiently by the entrance for the rurouni to make his appearance. The spring morning made promises of a light drizzle but still a warm and beautiful day to come. Kenshin stepped off the porch, smiling.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," he replied. She smiled in return, dipping her head and murmuring a soft, "Okay."

Yahiko grinned.

"Ooh! Would ya take a look at the lovebirds? Haha!" He threw his spiked head back and hollered with laughter. Kaoru blushed perfusely, whacking the young student upside the head with a bokken. Kenshin merely stood by, dumbfounded.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yahiko exclaimed, glaring at his intructer, irritated. She fumed in reply, "For not keeping your mouth shut, that's what!"

"Now, now-" Kenshin came calmly between the two just as they began to brawl. He wripped Yahiko off of Kaoru's back just as he was preparing to serve his intructer a punch on the head. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Yahiko writhed in Kenshin's arms, but the rurouni showed no signs of releasing the boy anytime soon.

"-you two are Master and Student," Kenshin went on. "Therefore, Yahiko, you shall treat your Master with respect, that you should." He placed the boy back on solid ground and turned to Kaoru. "And you, Miss Kaoru, should do the same." He smiled cheerfully. "With that being said, let us take our leave, shall we?"

Reluctantly, both Kaoru and Yahiko huffed in unison, muttering, "Fine." And so, the three headed off, down the path to the Kamiya dojo's friend dojo.

* * *

><p>Students all around sparred with one another, Kaoru in the center of the horde with fire in her blue eyes. Yahiko was sparring with another student, working up a sweat but still going strong. Kenshin sat on the opposite side of the dojo, watching the training with great interest as he always did.<p>

_Miss Kaoru is quite a talented instructer, that she is, _he thought with a smile.

A young girl blocked his view of the practicing students, holding a tray of tea in her hands. As Kenshin observed the girl, he saw that she had big glittering brown eyes and long dark hair. She beamed at him, kneeling down and setting the tea tray before him with a bow.

"Here is your tea, Mr. Himura," she murmured softly. She sat up once more, not once the smile plastered on her face fading. Kenshin dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you, Miss." He reached out to pour some hot tea from the steaming kettle into one of the cups, but a delicate soft hand touched his immediatly. Confused, Kenshin gazed up into the girl's brown eyes.

She giggled, blushing slightly. "Please," she offered. "Allow _me_." In a matter of heartbeats, the young girl had poured the tea with much expertise into the cup and presented it to him with a sheepish smile. Kenshin flashed a smile of gratitude in return, thanking her once more before taking the tea and taking a brisk sip.

He sat the cup down on the tray and decided to continue watching the training. However, the girl remained in place, not moving an inch from her spot. This made it difficult for Kenshin to view the students, Yahiko and Kaoru, and it was beginning to make him slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me, Miss. But if you do not mind, I am trying to watch the training and you sitting there is making it rather difficult to watch." The young girl's smile vanished. "Oh." She edged over a little. "How's that?" she inquired.

Kenshin sighed.

"Miss, if you would-"

"My name is Akemi Haruka."

He blinked, then realized that she was introducing herself instead of complying to his wishes. Kenshin forced a friendly smile on even though his irritance still lingered. He shut his eyes and said, "Oh, well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Akemi." He bowed deeply to her and sat back up.

Akemi bowed in return. "So, Mr. Himura..." And Akemi and Kenshin swerved into confersation.

Kaoru couldn't help but notice the two as she instructed the students to practice their swings. When she did look, Kenshin looked as though he were enjoying himself, for he was laughing at something the girl had probably said. _Who is that? _she asked herself. She watched on and saw Kenshin's expression change from time-to-time again with a look of... _annoyance _perhaps?

A jab to the side rose Kaoru from her thoughts. She whipped around, facing Yahiko. She glared and asked irritatedly, "What is it, Yahiko? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Really?" he inquired with a cock of his head. "Because to me, you look more like your daydreaming than concentrating on our training. What's up with you, anyway?"

Kaoru ignored his question and glanced over her shoulder to stare back at Kenshin and the young girl. Kenshin nodded to the girl, climbing up to a standing position and following the girl out of the training hall. Her brows furrowed in question. _Where is he going with her...?_

"...ey...busu...HEY BUSU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Huh? Wha-" Kaoru looked back at Yahiko, realizing, much to her embarrassment, that he was still standing there. She shook her head. _Kenshin will be fine, _she told herself as she listened to her student's complaining. No matter how much she wanted to convince herself, Kaoru could not believe it.

_I hope he'll be okay... _

* * *

><p>"Okay! Thank you very much for having us over!" Kaoru waved enthusiastically to the dojo's owner and began to leave when Yahiko's question stopped her.<p>

"Hey busu, where'd Kenshin go?" The student scanned the area around to try and find the missing red head, but to no avail. Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know..." _But I have a pretty good idea of where he's at... _She didn't want to mention it aloud to Yahiko, however, so she kept it to herself.

Just as her and Yahiko were preparing to scower the area for Kenshin, the man made his appearance around the dojo's corner with the pretty young girl close by his side. He flashed Kaoru his bright smile as he came to meet them. Kaoru merely stared at him in return, not uttering a word.

"Shall we be going?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru turned her back to him and left without waiting for Yahiko and Kenshin to follow. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts for the time being so she could sort out what had gone on between that girl and Kenshin.

_I'm probably worrying over nothing, _she thought as she heard the shuffling footsteps of the two sounding far behind. However, Kaoru could not help but feel the slightest bit of concern.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru sideways glanced at Kenshin as he hurried his footing to meet up with her. His eyebrow arched, perplexed. Nevertheless, Kaoru said nothing and paid her attention back to the path all the way to the Kamiya dojo until she quickly stepped up the stairs of the porch and fled to her room.

Kenshin and Yahiko exchanged curious glances with one another. Sanosuke leaned against the doorway, staring off at the two questionably. "Sano..." Kenshin muttered. Sanosuke paid this no mind. "What's up with the missy? She's acting kinda strange since you guys got back." He glanced at Kenshin. "Anything happen between the two of you?" he asked.

He scratched his head, then shook his head. "Not as far as sessha can tell," he replied. Sanosuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, she's probably in one of her foul moods again," he decidedly said. He turned and headed back inside, adding, "Better not mess with her today you two. She'll have your heads if you make one wrong move."

_I wonder what is wrong with Miss Kaoru. _Taking one last glance at Yahiko, Kenshin followed the two inside as a light drop of precipitation hit the top of his head.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Indigo **

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned proudly by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

The next day proved to be no better for Kaoru's worries.

Kaoru was out in the dojo yard sparring with Yahiko. "You have to put your back into it!" she told her student as her bamboo sword echoed a loud smack against Yahiko's. The boy grimaced, pushing back off Kaoru's bokken with as much force as he could muster from his tired arms. He retorted, "I'm trying!"

"Well your not trying hard enough!"

Kaoru was readying to launch another attack when Kenshin stepped in front of her before she had time to move. "Miss Kaoru," he began. "Yes Kenshin? What is it?" Kaoru lowered her bokken and looked at Kenshin.

He smiled."Sessha is going to be late coming back to the dojo tonight, that I am. I'm going to pick up some tofu on the way back." Kenshin started to walk away. Kaoru gaped after him, her eyes wide with surprise. _He's going to be late...? He's never late coming back unless it's something important! _

"Kenshin, wait!" Kaoru reached out and managed to grab hold of his swaying gi sleeve. He twisted his head around, his mouth forming a small 'o'. Then, he smiled softly, took her hand and unlatched her fingers from his gi. "I'll be back in a little bit," he whispered. "I promise." And with that, he was gone.

Kaoru waited outside until a scarlet sunset overtook the skies. Still, there was no sign of Kenshin. _Where is he? _As she turned around and was sliding the door open to go in, a familiar voice struck her heart, filling it with mixed feelings.

"I've returned, Miss Kaoru," said Kenshin with a smile. Kaoru whisked around, her heart pounding. "Oh..." She tried to smile but her eyes were quavering with emotion. "I'm...glad your back." He dipped his head in reply, brushing past her gently. Before he could open the shouji door to his room, Kaoru stopped him with her question.

"Where did you go to?"

"I went to town."

"Oh..." She paused. "Um...could you tell me where-"

"Sessha is rather tired Miss Kaoru..." His voice was low and emotionless. "...I'll explain later, I will. For now, I'm going to bed."

Kaoru nodded briskly. "O-okay," she stammered shakily. "Goodnight...Kenshin."

Kenshin merely dipped his head before his shouji door slid shut, hiding Kaoru's view of him. She let her smile fall and felt her throat constricting. _He didn't say goodnight back. _

She slipped into her bedroom and, after changing, pulled the covers over her body and laid her head comfortingly on her pillow. Her blue eyes were glazed with unshed tears. _He wouldn't even tell me where he was. _She shifted the blanket so it covered her mouth and nose and she closed her eyes.

_Maybe he's just tired. Tomorrow, I'm for certain, he'll be back to his normal self._

But as tomorrow came, Kaoru was beginning to doubt herself.

_He keeps giving me the same excuse of coming back late and then he just leaves! What is he up to? _

Kaoru decided that she needed someone else's perspective. Decidedly but rather begrudgedly, she went to see Megumi the moment Kenshin left. She knocked on the door, waiting impatiently, arms folded. By luck, Megumi answered the door, her expression one of surprise as she laid eyes upon Kaoru.

She frowned. "Oh, it's **you**_._" A sigh. "Well, what do you want? My schedule is a little filled today, so make it quick."

"I came here to talk, Miss Megumi." Kaoru's expression turned grave. "It's about Kenshin."

_After the Explanation..._

"So, Sir Ken has been leaving during the day only to come back late at night?"

"Yes."

Megumi untied her hair and let it fall over her shoulder as she worked her fingers through it to untangle it. "If you ask me, it sounds as though he may be seeing another woman."

"WHAT?" Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could Kenshin be seeing another woman? _Her face reddened and she shook her head mentally. _Come on, Kaoru! It's not like you and Kenshin are -well- _together. _What should it matter to you if he's seeing someone? _But she couldn't help but feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach at the thought of it.

"That would explain the reason he keeps leaving..." she murmured the thought quietly to herself. "Still. Who could he possibly-"

Instantly, her mind flashed back to that day back at the other dojo where she had taken notice of Kenshin speaking and heading away with that girl. The realization struck her hard. _He's...seeing that girl, then? _

Kaoru left the doctor's office, returning to the dojo late that afternoon. _You shouldn't assume so quickly, _she nagged herself. _The least you should do is stay in his room until he comes back to confront him personally. Then, you'll truly know whether he's seeing another woman or not. _

And so, she went with her plan, grabbed her bokken and awaited in Kenshin's bedroom until the sun went down over the horizon and the sky turned dark with night. That was when she had caught Kenshin red-handed with another woman's indigo ribbon clenched in his hand. That was when Kaoru had found out the truth. And that was when all pieces of her heart shattered and fell into a pitless void...

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Indigo **

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned proudly by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

Kenshin looked up when he heard the sound of the dojo gate opening and locking shut. Kaoru stood there, her eyes red and puffy. _She must have been crying...then again, who could blame her? _He stroded up to her, but said nothing. Her big blue eyes, once filled with so much happiness, were now replaced by sadness and hurt. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gripped it tight, shutting his eyes hard.

_Miss Kaoru. I'm sorry I made you weep, so. However- _"You did not even bother to let me explain myself." Kenshin elevated her chin with his other hand so that he could stare deeply into her glazed eyes. Then, he told her, "The reason for my late arrival for the past three days was to help that young girl, Akemi Haruka, care for the dojo while the owner was out of town. Sessha had no intention of making you believe I was doing anything otherwise, Miss Kaoru, that I most certainly did not."

"But-" Kaoru's face reddened in shame. "-the indigo ribbon-"

"-was for you, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru gasped. "W-what...?"

Kenshin repeated himself calmly. "The indigo ribbon was for you, Miss Kaoru. For helping Miss Akemi around the dojo, she paid me money and I went out and bought you a new indigo ribbon because of the one I stained with blood a few months ago in the fight with Jin-e." He bowed his head, his bangs shrouding his eyes so as to hide them. But Kaoru could see his cheeks turning a soft shade of red as he apologized. "Sessha is sorry for making you feel suspicious about his where-abouts, that I am. I would never stoop as low as seeing another woman without letting you know first."

Kaoru blushed, her eyes quivering. "Kenshin..." Then, she smiled softly. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Kenshin's violet eyes stretched in surprise. He hadn't expected that at all.

At last, she pulled away and blushed a deep crimson. Kenshin's face reddened as well, but a smile formed on his lips as the young girl whispered to him, "I forgive you. I could never be mad at you. And, also, I'm sorry for assuming you were seeing someone. That was my mistake, but we all have our faults, and I love you just the same."

And so, Kaoru went back into the dojo, casting the rurouni one last glance before disappearing inside. Kenshin stood idley by, his face no longer red but his smile bright with relief and affection.

Sanosuke and Yahiko snickered.

"You go Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted, busting out laughing.

Kenshin's head swiveled around as the two stumbled out from the side of the dojo laughing. "Y-Yahiko...S-Sanosuke? How long have you two been standing there?"

Sanosuke replied, "The entire time pretty much! Never knew you had it in ya, Kenshin. Haha!"

"Please-" Kenshin's face was beginning to redden again, this time darker than last time. He balled his hands up and shouted on the top of his lungs.

"WOULD YOU TWO _PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

* * *

><p><em>*Owari*<em>

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! ^-^ Poor Kenshin... He never gets an easy break from those two, does he? _

_Special thanks goes out to you, the reader, and to everyone who reviewed and alerted my fanfic!_

_Reviewers:__ P.P.V.V. , Queen Emily the Diligent, Scarred Sword Heart, and Raiinee. _

_Alerts: __SRAS9, Scarred Sword Heart, Raiinee, Queen Emily the Diligent, Ohwaitnvm, maddytta, and AVAgrl._

_I greatly appreciate those who have been devoted to reading my fanfiction :) _

_Thanks for reading everyone! _

_Ja ne!_

_-MrFoshizzlePro_


End file.
